marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Hero 6: The Animated Series
PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! PLEASE EXCUSE ITS AT THE MOMENT INFORMAL APPEARANCE AS IT WILL BE MORE POLISHED LATER ON! Big Hero 6: The Animated Series is a 2015 American animated superhero-comedy television series based on the film of the same name which in turn is based off the Marvel Comic book. It takes place after the events of the movie. It focuses on the exploits of the Big Hero 6 fighting dastardly villains in San Fransokyo. It even pays homages certain Japanese film and TV genres in some episodes. And some other superheroes from Marvel will make guest appearances now and then. It is expected to air on the Disney Channel sometime in 2015. Characters Recurring Villains Guest Apperances Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Gallery Big Hero 6.jpg|The whole team Red Ronin.jpg|Red Ronin, their mecha Monster Island.jpg|Monster Island, a containment facility for keeping Kaiju away from civilization. San Fransokyo.png|San Fransokyo, the city where the Big Hero 6 live. Rangarok.png|Rangarok, fully armored. Super Samurai.jpg|Wasabi, as his temporary alter ego, The Super Samurai. Fredzilla.png|Fred, having transformed into the original Fredzilla, who is slated to appear in Season 2. Robot Dinosaur.jpg|One of the Robot Dinosaurs from Episode 2. 258px-San-Fransokyo-Institute-of-Technology-1.png|San Fransokyo Institute of Tehcnology, where the team goes to school. Mayor of San Fransokyo.png|The Mayor of San Fransokyo (voiced by Neil Ross) Stark Tower.png|The building for the new San Fransokyo branch of Stark Industries, Iron Man's company. Robot Fighter.jpg|The Robot Champion in Episode 14, "Caged Match". Ray Gun.jpg|The enlarging ray from Episode 16, "Growth". Trivia * The show incorporates a lot of elements of Japanese pop culture into the series, such as the mecha that Wasabi built to fight Kaiju, which really do exist in this show. The townsfolk of San Fransokyo also use Japanese yen for currency instead of United States dollars. * It is revealed in Episode 20 (The Super Samurai) that in this universe, if you want to be a superhero, you have to fill out an application to get a permit so you can be a superhero. * So far, there are only 2 episodes where 5 members of the team only make a minor appearance: Episode 10 (Man of Iron) and Episode 20 (The Super Samurai). * There is even one episode where ALL of them are minor characters in Episode 27 (El Magnifico) *It is revealed in Episode 21 (Guardians of the Galaxy) that Baymax is capable of understanding foreign languages instantly, and he could understand what Groot is really trying to say (even though it always comes out as "I am Groot"). * The team's Mecha, ''"Red Ronin" ''is in fact based upon the Marvel mecha that first appeared in the Marvel Comics version of Godzilla. * Fred is expected to transform into the original comic Fredzilla in Season 2 for one episode. Ironically, he is never actually called that in the movie or the show while wearing the costume, and yet, when he will be the original Fredzilla, he will ACTUALLY be called''' "Fredzilla" '''in this state. Category:Animated Category:Unfinished Category:TV Shows Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Series Category:Cloverfield monster Category:2015